Shelby
Shelby Corcoran is the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She is Rachel's biological mother and the adoptive mother of Quinn and Puck's daughter, Beth. She is very talented, a trait passed on to her daughter. She is just as competitive, though she doesn't resort to the underhanded tactics that her daughter will sometimes use against her opponents. Shelby is portrayed by Tony Award-winning actress Idina Menzel, who is actually mentioned in the show. Biography Season One Shelby Corcoran was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. In Hell-O, she is introduced watching Vocal Adrenaline perform Highway to Hell when it's discovered that Shelby's leading performer Jesse St. James is taking a romantic interest in Rachel Berry, Will and the rest of the New Directions group become concerned. Believing that Jesse is a spy, Will confronts Shelby, who denies it and says "the heart wants what the heart wants." Soon after, Shelby and Will end up making out on Will's couch. However, Will stops her and says he can't, partly because of his new relationship with Emma Pillsbury and also partly because of his not-yet divorce from Terri. Surprised that he's not even divorced yet from his wife yet already starting a relationship with another woman, Shelby offers advice to Will about figuring himself out first before pursuing another romance. Feeling he's not quite ready for even casual sex and make-out sessions, she leaves, but not before saying she knew who he was before they met and that he had a "cute dimple chin." When Rachel confronts Jesse about whether or not he's using her and to see if he truly loved her, he assures her that his feelings for her are genuine and proceeds to kiss her. As he does so however, Jesse looks up, to see Shelby standing behind Rachel, watching. She gives him a little nod, implying that Shelby really is using Jesse to spy on Will and New Directions. In Dream On, Rachel confides in Jesse her lifelong dream to discover the identity of her biological mother. While they are searching through boxes of records from her basement, Jesse takes a tape from his jacket and pretends that it came from the box. The tape is labeled "From mother to daughter." Rachel refuses to listen to the tape, saying that she is not ready. Jesse later meets with Shelby in her car, where she reveals that she is Rachel's mother, but a contractual agreement prevents her from meeting with Rachel, to the point that she wasn't allowed to hold Rachel after she had been born. She implores Jesse to convince Rachel to listen to the tape, saying that not being able to meet Rachel is her one regret. Shelby sings I Dreamed a Dream on the tape, leading to a duet with Rachel singing in a fantasy sequence. In Theatricality, Rachel finds out Shelby is her mother when she recognizes her voice while Shelby is singing Funny Girl. She fixes Rachel's terrible Lady Gaga outfit, when Rachel stops by and asks for help. She later admits to Will that she wanted to bond with Rachel as she can't have any more children due to complications but agrees that she isn't ready for a teenage Rachel and Shelby sing "Poker Face."daughter, who encourages her to part ways with Rachel. She meets with Rachel and says they should "be grateful for one another from afar". Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her, and they sing Poker Face together, accompanied by Brad on the piano. In Funk, Shelby is upset that Puck and Finn slashed the tires of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers, but she decides not to press charges, and she persuades Figgins not to expel Puck and Finn. Instead, she insists that Puck and Finn pay for the damages. She recommends taking it out of the New Directions budget, but Will tells her that the club will go bankrupt. Finn then tells Shelby that he and Puck will get jobs and he promises Shelby that they will pay her within a month. Shelby is fine with that. Afterwards, Figgins tries to fall for Shelby by telling her that she is wise, magnanimous, and beautiful. Shelby then leaves Figgins' office because she was uncomfortable with what Figgins just said to her. In Journey, Shelby decides to retire from show choir after Vocal Adrenaline wins at Regionals, although Rachel suggests she could lead New Directions with Will. In the end, we see Shelby signing confirmation papers in order to adopt Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth, as Rachel doesn't need her as a mother anymore. ' Season Two She didn't appear for the entire season, but she was mentioned by Rachel in Original Song. Season Three Shelby made her return in the episode I Am Unicorn. She has been hired by Principal Figgins to direct a second Glee Club, made possible by the donation of Al Motta. In Pot O' Gold Puck and Quinn babysit Beth while Shelby has something to do. Quinn hid items such as hotsauce in the kitchen cabinet and baby botox in the bathroom in hopes she could prove Shelby is an unfit mother even though she isn't. Puck stops by later and secretly grabs all the anti child products Quinn has hid around the house and places them into his pockets. Shelby set's up a job for Puck at for her condo's pool and he gets it. He stops by to say thanks, waking up Beth from her sleep. He grabs his guitar and calms Beth as he plays. Shelby smiles at him. Puck sets down the guitar and walks with Shelby over to the crib to place Beth into. Their eyes then met and at the end of the episode Puck and Shelby share a dramatic kiss. Shelby kisses him back. In the episode, Mash Off, Puck tells Shelby that he is in love with her. Her response was "Oh God." Puck thinks they should be together because one: She's hot, two: he's hot and three: Beth needs a dad and why shouldn't it be her real dad? Shelby rejects Puck, claiming he has a crush on her that will go away. Puck pushes further describing his dream of taking pictures for their Hanukkah cards or renting an RV to head out as a family to Coachella. Puck says "you know this is going to happen" and winks at her before leaving the classroom. Later in the week, Puck comes over to help Shelby put together the crib, but ends up playing with Beth the entire time. Shelby watches the father-daughter interaction intently and smiles. She tells Puck how good he is with Beth. Puck eventually spills the truth about Quinn's plotting to try to get Beth back. In the episode, I Kissed a Girl, Shelby calls Puck into the emergency room during school stating that she had no one else to call. The doctor informs the parents that Beth will need stitches after her fall which caused her to bite through her skin. Puck demands that his daughter sees a plastic surgeon instead. He comforts Shelby. She is finally unable to resist Puck and they sleep together. Afterwards, Shelby has trouble coming to grips with what she has just done and makes Puck leave. Angry, Puck tells Quinn a secret, presumably that he slept with Shelby. Shelby sings Constant Craving with Santana, Rachel, and Kurt. ' In the episode Hold On To Sixteen, Quinn attempt to tell Principal Figgins about Puck's affair with Shelby, countinously giving hints to Shelby.Then, At Regionals, While The Troubletones were perfoming.Shelby then told her that it was a mistake and that she thought it would make her feel younger, but it just made her feel older.Then Shelby left saying that she was going to enjoy her last moments of being a teacher.After The Troubletones joined The New Directions nothing is known of what happened to Shelby. Songs Solos (In a Duet) *Up (Franklin) (Old Rivals,New Rivals)